User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi Fan fiction: Megan Duevel: Chapter 14
Okay.. Well, I am going to shorten it a tad bit, but it should still be good ;) Enjoy. I wake up to the bright sun shining through my window. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, which still hurt from crying so much. I turn over to see my clock beeping the time: 6:52. Crap, I'm going to be late! ''I roll out of bed and rush into the bathroom where K.C.'s getting ready. "K.C., I really need to get ready. Can you like get out?" I spit at him. "Wow, I see that ''someone is back to their normal self," He spits right back. "I got literally no sleep last night. Now please?" "Okay, alright." He says shuffling out. I shut the door and start doing my makeup. K.C. shouts through the door, "I still expect you to explain to me why you were crying yesterday!" I open the door, "K.C., it was nothing." "Didn't sound like nothing." "It was boy stuff, you don't need to know." "Who was he? Man, when I find out-" I cut him off, "If you find out, you will keep your mouth shut." "Megan, just tell me," He sighs. I change the subject, "So where's mom?" I ask, going back to my makeup. "Out. Like she always is," "You don't think she's-" This time, he cuts me off, "Of course I think she's going back to her old ways. But this conversation was not about her, it's about you. Now tell me," I walk out of the bathroom with my makeup done and into my bedroom to get dressed. I hear breathing outside the door, "Crap, you're still there aren't you?" "Yes, and I will be until you just tell me!" He says in a loud and angry voice. "Nope," I chirp. "What?" "Nope," I say again, exiting my room in my normal outfit- skinny jeans, red converse, and my black rock band shirt. "And because of you drilling me, I don't have time to straighten my hair. Thanks," "Your hair looks fine," "Yeah, if 'fine' means crazy, curly, and out of control." "Megan, I just want to protect you." I hear the honk of the bus outside the building, "I'm fine," I say, grabbing my coat and heading out. He follows after me, "Megan, seriously, I know your not-" I stop and turn to him, "Zip, no more talk," Then I quickly walk down the stairs to the bus. I sit in a different seat then K.C., which is rare, and when the bus stops, I try not to make contact with him. I jump off the bus and see Jenna heading towards me, "hey," she says, "What's wrong?" "My brother, that's what. He won't leave me alone. I'm almost fifteen, I can handle this by myself," "Oh that's right! Your birthday's next week right?" I give her a dirty look for changing the subject, and she gets it, "Look, your brother is just trying to keep you from making the same mistakes he did," She says, spinning around and trotting towards K.C. Mistakes? K.C. has a dark past? This should be good. I walk up to the doors alone, then I see Clare, the perky girl standing with some friends. She dated my brother, she should know what Jenna was talking about. I walk up to her, "Hi Clare!" She looks at me and smiles her friendly smile, "Oh hi Megan! What's up?" "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you happened to know anything about K.C.'s past?" "I think that's something to ask your brother.." She turns back to her friends. I walk away, feeling defeated. What to do now? Smith comes up to me like he does every day, "Hey, how was the date?" he asks cheerily. "There wasn't one," I say, mocking his sing-song voice. "Oh come on, I saw Jesse walking up to the school yesterday," "Yeah, he came alright. But there wasn't any date," "Oh," "Yeah, how was the tryouts?" "Great! I got in!" "Awesome..." "Look, there's Jesse. Maybe you should talk to him," He points off to the right where Jesse's leaning up against a locker. I see Harmony too, with Olivia. "No, I think the person I really need to talk to is right there," I say pointing to Harmony and walking away. When Harmony sees me, she smiles, "Hey!" "Hey? That's all you have to say?" Harmony's facial expression changes, and she pulls me off to the side, "Look, if you heard about what I told Teresa about Sara, it's totally true," She whispers. "What?" "Oh, you're not talking about that," "What makes you such a bitch?" "Umm, excuse me?" "Why would you do all that with Jesse, and lie about it, and do that to Kelly and-" She cuts me off, "Oh you heard about that," "You knew it was me didn't you? Why would you blame Kelly?" "Don't worry about it Megan, I'm getting it all sorted out." "What?" "As of yesterday, I am on medication." "For what exactly?" "You don't know about my condition?" "Your what?" "I'm crazy! I mean I don't know the exact term for it but I'm pretty much mentally unstable," She say, she's completely not acting like herself. She's giggling now. What is wrong with her? "Are you okay?" "I'M GREAT!" She shouts. "Oh, I feel dizzy," She says, stumbling. "Are you drunk?" Before she can answer she passes out and falls to the floor. A teacher comes and scoops her up. He turns to me, seeing the terrified look on my face, "It's okay, we were notified about this.. She'll be fine," Olivia walks up to me, "Sorry you had to see that," "What happened?" "Her medication.. Well it makes her a little loco," "I'd say. Isn't it supposed to help her craziness?" "Well, she's not exactly crazy. Her mind just makes her see and think things.. It's wired differently, and it makes her.. Like she is I guess. As for the medicine, it was her first time taking it, after a while her body will adjust to it," "How long have you known about this?" "Since I met her," "And your still friends with her?" "Well She really is a nice person. Just a crazy, nice person. Don't let this get in the way of your friendship with her, okay?" I look over and see Jesse staring at me, "Umm, I gotta go," "Okay, bye," I walk over towards him. Honestly, I have trouble looking at him, but I know that I need this. I look up at him, "Can we talk?" He sighs, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I have some anger issues. I didn't want to start anything." "Uh huh. I still don't forgive you," "Megan I really like you," "You don't know me Jesse," "Sure I do," "Oh really? What's my middle name?" "Umm, Elizabeth?" I laugh, "No, it's Joelle. See, you don't even know my middle name," "I know that I like you, isn't that enough?" I have to say, at this moment, I feel myself compelled to him. Maybe I do like him.. Then out of nowhere, he kisses me. It's short, but sweet, and I like it a lot. I smile and blush. "Ya know, a kiss won't change everything," He smiles back, "Really? Would a date?" "Maybe.." "Great. We'll go after school," "See you then," Then he walks away, and Kelly come up to me, "Someone's got a boyfriend," She sings. I smile and we walk to class. I still can't help myself from thinking though. What is K.C.'s deep dark secret? Ahaa. That actually turned out better then I thought it would. I like this chapter, because I think it really shows you more of Megan's personality. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts